Two Souls One Final
by JelsaxDreamer
Summary: There is war between of light and dark. Dark Alpha Pitch and his daughter Elsa, who is forced to live alone in the dark and nightmares. What happens when the light Alpha Jack Frost come and found the dark Alphas daughter? That girl is now 21 years old and she is not evil and dark like her dad. Alpha Jack lead pack "Moon guardians", and Alpha Pitch pack "Killers of darkness" Jelsa
1. Chapter 1

**_Darkness_**

In the Pitch castle

Pitch: You little shit! Go your room NOW!

Pitch watch how his little daughter was on the floor crying and shock because he just beat her up... she was just 6 years old that day...

Elsa watch her father eyes and they are full on dark and bad, and they are like blood red colors what make her feel the darkness all over herself. She start to run to her room. She hide under her bed and hope that he will never come in there but she was so wrong.

Door opened like bad weather and soon she feel how one hand take her ankle and take her up under the bed, there was that blood red eyes and that bad smirk all over his face.

Pitch: My little princess... I hope that I never would have you to be my daughter but your mother was good looking girl... So young, beautiful, blue-eyed, blonde, worthy of me but you... You are just one mistake and because of you your mother have to die! I loved her! NOT YOU! I don't give a fuck that I am your father because I don't have so useless ugly kid like you!

Pitch threw her in a corner and locked the door behind himself

Elsa get up but her head hurt but she didn't care, she just get on her bed. She take her doll what her mother gave to her when she born. She hug it and start remember what happened to her mother...

*Flashback* (A/N Mother name is Sarah)

There was fire on the fireplace and Elsa was 4 years old so she just play her doll and Sarah was sitting on the couch reading a book name Titanic but then Sarah heard loud sound downstairs... She get up and walk trow the living room doors... She open one door real slowly and she saw about 20 werewolf in the house downstairs open area! She shut the door and look her daughter

Sarah: Darling... Let's play hide and seek

Elsa: Okay mom

Elsa smile to her mother and Sarah take her up on the floor and start walk trow the attic...

Elsa: But mom, you can't see where I hide or will dad look for us?

Elsa smile like little angel to her mother and Sarah was happy but sad at the same time...

Sarah: yes dear... Dad will look for us

Sarah come up to the attic and she put Elsa sit to the back corner... Sarah hear the werewolves coming..

Sarah: Darling... Mom will go hide somewhere else and now just be quiet and play your doll... Dad will found you

Elsa: Okay mom

Elsa hug her mother

Sarah: I love you so much sweaty and I will always love

Elsa: I love you too mom

When Sarah was about to go but then she hear her daughter cry and she turn a round.. She take Elsa's face on her hands

Sarah: Darling... why do you cry?

Elsa: It's so dark and frightening

Sarah: But darling there is nothing to be afraid of. You are strong girl Elsa... I believe you, you are my little angel dear, and angels are the light. Dark never kill them... But now I have to go

Elsa: Okay mom

Sarah look last time her little girl and leave the attic

3 person P.O.V

Sarah run trow the living room doors again and when she open the door she saw now about 40 werewolf all over the place... One of them come closer to the living room doors... Sarah close the door and walk to the corner... Door opened slowly and werewolf come in... it have yellow eyes so he was that pack beta wolf.. but Sarah was snap to the reality when the wolf come closer and start attack!

Sarah use her powers and stop that wolf (A/N Sarah have mind control powers and she can control some one or something little time)

Beta was now down and she just walk over the doors and open it... There was still so many wolfs out there.. but she she doesn't have another options so she just run trow the front doors.

Wolfs notice her at the same time when she try to run away...

Sarah just run out the front doors and wolf pack was following her. Sarah run in the forest and try to lead that pack as long way to the house as possible. Then there was one old cottage and she run to it but she didn't know that there was that alpha wolf in that pack and that wolf force on the corner and she just look them really cold look and soon when there was every single wolf in that pack she use her powers but then there was just one bright light.

Pitch P.O.V

I come back home and I notice, my front door was all gone like... it's been destroyed? But how? Then I smelled that awfully smell. It was like the smell of a decomposing body!... Then I know that was or next village pack! I run in to my house and everything was destroyed! I didn't saw my wife or my daughter... I run trow the forest just hopping to found my wife or my daughter!

Pitch: Sarah! Elsa! Where are you?!

Then I smelled that apple and vanilla aroma.. It was my wife!

Then I smell that pack and I transformed my wolf and my wolf just follow that smell of my love one. I arrived some old cottage and I saw there was whole pack and my wife?! I didn't know what to do but I didn't have time to think about it before I saw that one bright white light...

I get blinded for a second and when I can see again I saw all the wolfs are gone? I transform back and I got in the cottage and saw my wife's ring on the floor... I pick up that ring and I know that she have used her powers too much and she was dead now... I just can't take it anymore so I just get down to my knees because I can't breathe! I cry for some time and just try to understand that my love one was gone... Forever!

I get up and just walk trow my house and then when I arrived I hear that little cry...? i just follow that sound at the attic and I move some boxes and saw...

Pitch: ELSA!

I hug her and just try to calm her down but she didn't stop crying!

Pitch: Why you can't stop that?!

Elsa: I saw how my mom die! (A/N Elsa did got her mother powers when Sarah dies)

Pitch: WHAT?!

Elsa: Mom... She didn't want to me to be hurt...

Pitch: SHE DIE BECAUSE YOU?! YOU LITTLE SHIT!

I just her down and start walk away...

Elsa: But dad I love you

She cry but then something inside me snaps

Pitch: Well... I don't love you any more NEVER AGAIN!

I left her at the attic... Then my wolf start to talk...

Pitch's wolf: We will never love her again so we can't hurt again!

Pitch: I agree

*Flashback end*

Elsa's P.O.V

I will never forget my dad's words... This is one hell! My mom was the Luna for this pack but now... My dad lead this pack on his own and he is going to do everything to destroy every body else because hes anger is so bad...

Elsa: I hate him!


	2. Chapter 2

Moon guardians

In the Elsa's room some years later

Elsa wake up cover up a sweat... it was just a nightmare again... like every night she did saw some of them.

Elsa: When this hell will end? I don't have any one to trust or love... No one love me...

She cries all her tears away like every time when her mother died... But she was cut of by Pitch's beta Hans

Hans: GET UP! Pitch want to see you RIGHT NOW!

Elsa didn't want to go but she have to go to see her father in that moment

Hans took her arm and pull her up, she like to cry out in pain but she was quit and just close her eyes... They went at castle's dinning room. Hans open the doors and there was Pitch, sitting in his place and he got that smirk on his face..

Pitch: Dear... How's my little princess?

Elsa: I...

Pitch: QUIET YOU! Now... let's go down to the business... Now tomorrow, you are 18 years old so you have to take some... hmm... responsibility

Elsa was confused

Pitch: And... I don't like that idea! I want the whole pack one and only my lead so... I have to take care of you first...

Elsa: What?...

Pitch: Hans!

Hans: Yes Master?

Pitch stand up and point it on one finger on Elsa

Pitch: Now put her on tower and tomorrow when the sun rise you will kill her!

Elsa was shock! Her own father is going to kill her?! What to do now? Before Elsa can do anything Hans took her arm again but harder and they get out the room but then Elsa saw that little possibility to escape on this hell.

Elsa was going to walk with Hans, next to the main entrance and when the door come to her she just tear off herself to Hand and kick his stomach and then his back. Hans was now on the floor and he wasn't going anywhere soon...

Elsa just run to door and get out there. She run trow the forest and she was wearing old-fashion blue dress and dark purple cloak. She just run and run for hours... It was still dark and she really can't say if there was some Pitch's pack wolfs behind her or not but she didn't care... She was free from ones! She cry out oh joy and happiness...

Elsa: Finally... I'm free!

 _3 Years later_

On the camp of moon guardians, there was the beta Aster and omega sandy. Mr. North is the 'Boss' at the pack like... he is the oldest and the most knowledgeable.

Aster: Maybe if we go there for a south east and try up to the roof?

North: Well... too dangerous! Are you crazy?

Aster: I just try to do my job!

North: I know but you have to think a again

At the same time when North and Aster was talking about the plan, the pack Alpha come in

Aster: Alpha? You are up late?...

Alpha just nod and he put his hood on his head and start to walk trow the door...

Tooth: Where are you going?!

(A/N Tooth is Aster's mate and like the 'mother' sometimes)

But Alpha didn't say a word and get out the camp...

Tooth: Why he use to act like this?! It's going to get little rude!

North: Tooth dear... It just that or Jack is going to take the whole responsibility about war and this pack and he don't have his 'mate' with his side... Hes just little lonely person but he is good leader... I can feel it...

 _Jack's P.O.V_

I get out the camp and turn my wolf form and my wolf Jake want to go at the lake in the forest...

I like to run because I can sense all most everything on the wind...

I come to the lake and just watch the water on it and I sit down there for just thinking and speaking to my wolf Jake... Jake comes my head when I turn 18 and my first transformation was gone thru... We talk about what out mate can be and little bit about or history.. We don't like to talk about that war over there bu yes we know that we have to face it anytime soon...

Suddenly I hear something behind me. I stand up and when I turn around I saw a girl who was wearing cloak and blue old-fashion dress... I can't saw her face so good I like to see them...

Then there was second voice and girl just start to run away, I don't know why but I really like to follow her but then I notice that she was going around war pack's border and I can't go there... Jake turn out little sad... Yeah, I know we both like to follow her but we can't do it...

I turn around and went to the camp, I turn my human form, inside the camp there was thinks heating up?!

Aster: NO NO NO! ARE YOU IDIOT?!

Sandy: NO I'M NOT! YOU ONE OF DICKHEAD!

They are going to fight but then I run to them and growl to them so they stop it!

Me: WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE?! I WAS GONE ABOUT 5 MINUTES!

Aster&Sandy: He start it!

North: They just get little warm up because they like to attack to the nightmares castle tomorrow...

Me: Yeah so?

North: maybe it is bad idea?

Me: My dad told me to do it now, if you can do it tomorrow.. So what are we waiting for? invitation?!

Tooth: It is too dangerous!

Me: NO Life is the most dangerous thing in the world! Now... Let's go?

I open the door and show my hand to go...

Pack: Okay Alpha...


End file.
